Dressed In Red
by Big-Purple-Lizard
Summary: ZukoxSokka YAOI Now that Zuko is part of the gAang, what will happen when his feelings for Sokka are returned? Set after "Fire Bending Masters" in book 3. Rated for sexual situations. Don't like the shipping? Dont board the boat!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhhh a new fic, and I havent even finished my last one...  
But I just had to write this. Its so much fun.  
It was going to be a one shot but now its too long and involved so, yeah heres a new fic.  
Hope you like!  
****Anyway, its not meant to be a long dragged out fic, so it may all seem a bit fast, but, meh, whatever. **

* * *

"If you poke me one more time with that stick, Sokka, I'll…"

"You'll what? Jerk bend at me?"

"Urg…"Zuko let out a frustrated grunt and rubbed his temples. "Sokka, you're not making this any easier…"

"Yeah, well, you're on our side now, so whether you like it or not, you'll just have to learn to live with me."

_Or I could kill you in your sleep…_ Zuko thought to himself.

It had only been half a day since the others had left to get food. Katara had said they would be gone three days at least, and it had been decided that, being an exiled prince, number two (second to Aang) of the Fire Lord's 'must capture' list, Zuko should stay behind.

Not that he had much choice.

And Katara being Katara, did not want to leave him alone. Not wanting to send Aang, Toph and Sokka to go shopping for fear of them buying majic beans instead of food, the young water bender told Sokka to stay behind with the Fire Nation prince.  
(earlier)

"I want you to stay and keep an eye on him."

"Aww, Katara. I wanted to come so I could…"

"Sokka! It doesn't matter what you want. I don't trust Zuko as far as I could throw him. What if he sets traps for us? What if he runs to tell the Fire Lord where we are? What if he steals our stuff?" Katara put her hands on her hips.

"Steals our stuff? _Steals our stuff?_ Katara, _what_ stuff? Some dirty rice bowls and some firewood?" Sokka gave his sister and exasperated look.

"Yes! No, I mean… That's not what I meant…Look, just stay here and keep him out of trouble." She emphasized her point by jabbing her finger in the direction of the sleeping teen.

"Katara…" Sokka sighed, "Aang trusts Zuko. Maybe you should, too?" He looked away at Katara's murderous expression.

"Sokka! I can't believe you! You're standing up for him now, too? Even after what he's done to us?" Katara was fuming.

"Katara, I'm just saying, that, well, maybe…"

"Maybe what, Sokka? _Maybe _he didn't _mean_ to send an assassin after us? _Maybe_ he didn't _mean_ to attack our village? _Maybe_ it was some _other_ Fire Prince who chased us around the world, trying to capture Aang?" Katara crossed her arms angrily.

"He did say he was sorry for all that…" Sokka tried to reason with her.

"_He's _sorry? _I'm_ sorry! Sorry that my own brother trusts the stupid Fire Prince more than his own sister!" And with that, Katara stormed over to where Aang and Toph sat talking, "We're leaving. Now."

"What? Now?" Aang looked confused.

"Yes. Now." Was all she said before grabbing both their hands and marching off in the direction of the village. She turned back and shouted to Sokka, "And we are going to the hot springs. Aang and I need to practice some bending. So we'll be back in two or three days."

Sokka opened his mouth to protest and say he wanted to go to the hot springs too, but decided against it. Maybe some time alone with Aang and Toph would do her good. Plus, two whole days with out girls around meant he could let loose. He could fart when ever he wanted!

Oh… but two days alone with Zuko… This was going to be weird…

From his spot next to the fire, Zuko opened his unscared eye and considered the other teen. Having heard the entire argument between the siblings, he wondered why Sokka would defend him. Not that he cared. Quite the opposite, in fact. Any help in getting the Ice Queen, as he had dubbed Katara, off his back was welcome.

Sokka made a frustrated sound and turned back torads the fire.Zuko quickly closed his eye and pretended to sleep.

Slumping down onto his own sleeping mat, he looked over at Zuko. "You're still asleep and yet you're already causing problems…" Sokka mumbled more to himself than to Zuko. But Zuko heard.

He didn't want to be a problem to the group and he did appreciate the fact that the boomerang-throwing goofball had defended him, but whatever he thought he should say to the other teenager could wait a few more hours. It was entirely too early for conversations, especially ones of the emotional kind. So he rolled away from the fire and promptly fell into a light sleep.

Sokka sat for almost two hours, just watching the fire and his sleeping companion. Getting bored, Sokka grabbed a stick from the firewood pile and, leaning over, gently poked Zuko in the back of the head with it.

"Hey, Zuko… you awake?"

"No." Came the muffled response.

"Oh... ok. Hey wait a minute… If you're not awake, then how come you answered?" He gave the sleeping teen a suspicious look.

When Zuko didn't answer, Sokka jabbed him in the ribs. Zuko jerked up and glared at Sokka.

"You're on our side now, Zuky, Your 'Evil-Fire-Bender-Stare-Of-Death' doesn't work on me anymore." The water tribesman grinned and poked the stick into Zuko's shoulder.

"If you poke me one more time with that stick, Sokka, I'll…"

"You'll what? Jerk bend at me?"

"Urg…Sokka, you're not making this any easier…"

"Yeah, well, you're on our side now, so whether you like it or not, you'll just have to learn to live with me."

"And _do not_ call me 'Zuky'." Zuko sat up, ran a hand though his hair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Why not? It's cute." Sokka said matter-of-factly.

"I am _not_ 'cute'." Zuko grumped.

Sokka blushed. "I never said you were cute. I said the _name_ was cute." He replied defensivly.

"Whatever." Zuko said nonchalantly as he grabbed Sokka's stick, snapped it in half and threw it on the fire.

"Party pooper." Sokka sulked.

"Yeah, well I have a reputation to live up to." Zuko sat cross legged in front of the fire. Reaching out, he scooped a small flame out from the fire and twirled it though his fingers. After a moment, he realized that Sokka was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, suspicious of the other teen's attention.

"Nothing…" Sokka replied and looked back to the fire.

"Whatever." Zuko focused his attention back on the flame in his hand. After another minute of staring at the fire in silence, Sokka chanced a glance back at the Zuko.

The fire bender was still spinning the small fire around his fingers when he noticed Sokka staring again.

"Geez! What are you staring at?" Zuko snapped.

"Nothing!" Sokka tried again, but Zuko raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "I just…" The water tribesman coughed to cover his words. "It's cool…"

"What?" Zuko had heard what the other teen had said but found Sokka's embarrassment at complimenting him amusing.

"I said 'it's cool'." Sokka sighed in defeat.

"What's cool?" Zuko asked, feigning ignorance.

"Your fire bending. It's cool."

"Zuko smirked. "_Cool_ is hardly the word to describe someone's _fire_ bending, Sokka…"  
Sokka huffed, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Zuko looked back at the small heat in his hand and closed his fist around it, putting it out in a puff of smoke. "Thanks."

Sokka looked awkward and turned back to the main fire, "Don't mention it…"

"No. Seriously. Thank you for everything." Zuko said, looking intently at Sokka.

"Everything? What _everything_?"

"Letting me join your group. Giving me the time of day." He paused and considered whether he should continue. "And thanks for standing up for me to Katara."

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance… Wait, you were listening then? I thought you were asleep!" Sokka turned now and met Zuko's eyes accusingly.

"Well you two were going at it like a pair of frog monkeys. It was hard _not_ to hear. But, yes. I was listening. Sorry…"

"Whatever, don't be. I meant what I said."

Zuko just nodded.

The two teens sat in silence for a while, both deep in their own thoughts when Sokka's stomach let off a hungry growl.

"I guess its time we found some breakfast." Zuko offered, ignoring Sokka's embarrassed look.

"Yeah…But Im so sick of rice…"

"There has to be some eggs in the forest somewhere."

Sokka nodded enthusiastically and while Zuko changed from his bed clothes and put on his boots, he strapped his boomerang on. When Zuko noticed it, he smiled and said, "Going to boomerang the eggs?"

"Cant be too careful… Plus we might find a bear pig for some bacon!"

Zuko rolled his eyes but kept smiling at the other teen. He noted that Sokka seemed to have a pessimistic view on everything.

"Right! Let's hunt some eggs!" Sokka announced and started in the direction of the forest, followed by Zuko who was shaking his head at the antics of the other teen.

"Awww, Zuko, We've been out here for ages. Let's just go back and have rice.." Sokka complained as he squatted down to rest.

Zuko was about to voice his agreement when bush nearby russled followed by a snort-growl.

Sokka lept up, motioning for Zuko to be quiet. Zuko nodded and moved into a fire bending stance. Sokka shook his head at the other teen and held up his boomerang.

Zuko nodded in agreement and relaxed his pose. Sokka then started to mime at the fire bending teen. What he was trying to get across to Zuko was that he should send a jet of fire into the bush to frighten the animal out, and even though Zuko got the message, it still looked like Sokka was doing some kind of crazy dance. The Fire Nation teen couldn't help the smile that spred over his face at the other boy's behavior.

Sokka, thinking Zuko dwasn't getting what he was trying to say, tried again to mime it.

"Ok!" The Fire Nation teen mouthed as the other boy began his third rendition. Zukko held up three fingers and counted down. When he reached one, he sent a blast of fire into the bushes, sending the bear pig into a panic as it ran out, straight towards Sokka.

Quick as lightning, Sokka let loose his boomerang. It sconned the animal right in the head knocking it out.

Sokka let out an excited woop and leapt into the air; jumping towards his new found hunting partner, he glomped the fire nation teen.

Zuko stiffened immediately. He was not used to affection, especially not from Water Tribe people, _especially_ not from a Water Tribe _male_.

Not returning Sokka's hug Zuko said, "We need to bleed it before it wakes up."

Sokka looked a little dejected at the Fire Nation prince's failure to return his excitement, "Right…" He said solomly, letting go of the rigid man in his grasp and skulking over to the still animal.

With his sword in one hand, he lifted the animal up and cut its throat. Unfortunatly for Sokka, it bled more than he thought it would. His shirt and pants were now _covered_ in blood.

"Bugger. I just washed these." Sokka pulled a face at his soiled clothes.

"I'll take the bear pig back to camp. You go down to the river and wash your clothes before it stains." Zuko suggested. Sokka gave him a suspicios look. "I promise I'll come down to the river when I'm done... So you can keep an eye on me." He offered.

"Ok." Sokka agreed and passed the animal to Zuko, now hardly bleeding at all.

As he reached the river, Sokka took of his shoes and waded in up to his thighs. The water was cool but not cold.  
_  
__Why Katara has to practice at the hot springs and not here makes me wonder sometimes…_ He thought in passing as he took off his bloody shirt and began to scrub it. _Red is not the best colour on blue…_ He scowled at the stain.

Sokka was still scrubbing at his shirt when Zuko arrived at the river bank with two sets of dry clothes in his arms. He hadn't announced his arrival to the bathing water teen and decided to just observe instead.

He watched as Sokka scrubbed his shirt, then wring it out and fling it over his shoulder; he watched as Sokka took his pants off, leaving him wearing only small light blue undershorts.

Zuko noted to himself that even though the other teenager _seemed_ scrawny, he was in fact well toned. The muscles on his back moved effortlessly as he scrubbed hard at his stained pants. Zuko bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes at his companion, who was still blissfully unaware that he was being watched. Zuko's mind started to drift to places it hadn't been in a while…

The Water Tribe teen had always intrigued Zuko. He was the only one among the group who could not bend, he had to rely on brains and brawn alone. Zuko wasn't too sure on the brains part, but the mostly naked teen before him definitely had brawn.

While Zuko had been lost in his thoughts about the Water Tribe man before him, he hadn't noticed that Sokka had turned around and noticed his presence.

"Draw a picture, it'll last longer…" Sokka said sarcastically, pulling a surprised Zuko from his thoughts.

The Fire teen quickly composed himself, scoffed and dumped the clothes on the cry bank. Picking up a faily big rock, he blasted it out into the river where it landed right in front of the other teen, covering him in its splash. Zuko laughed.

With narrow, angry eyes, Sokka grabbed his now wet again shirt and lobbed it at Zuko, hitting him square in the face.

Zuko, now wet and angry himself, launched himself into the river at Sokka, who was crying with laughter.

The two young men wrestled together above the water, trying to push the other into the river. While it was more a play fight than a serious fight, neither man wanted to be the first to end up in the drink.

Finally they both fell sideways, pushing each other down so as to be the first to surface. Running out of air, both Sokka and Zuko broke the surface and gasped. Breathing heavily, they stared at eachother for a moment.

Then Sokka grabbed the Fire Nation teen's wet shirt roughly and pulled him forwards, pressing his lips against Zuko's.

Neither teen moved. The kiss was sudden and even Sokka wasn't sure why he had done it. Their bodies didn't move, their lips didn't move, their tongues didn't move, but as Zuko stared at Sokka's closed eyes, he realized he didn't entirely _not_ like the feel of Sokka cool body pressed against his.

Needing air, Sokka pulled away. He opened his eyes to see Zuko's emotionless face. Not realizing he still had a firm grasp on Zuko's shirt, he looked away from the Fire teen's blank yet somewhat questioning gaze.

"Sorry... I don't know why I did that."

Zuko blinked, "Whatever. It wasn't that bad." He replied.

Sokka's face snapped back to see Zuko smiling at him. The water teen gave a sheepish smile back and blushed.

Placing his hands over Sokka's, which were still entwined in his shirt, Zuko stepped forward and leaned in.

This time the kiss was a lot more enthusiastic. Tongues worked against each other, teeth clicked and both boys pressed into each other, trying to get more contact.

They broke apart again and looked at one another hungrily. Neither knew what the hell was going on but both knew it felt right, and _damn_ it felt good.

Zuko let go of Sokka's hands and grabbed his hips, pulling the other teen forward. Sokka finally let go of Zuko's shirt and ran his hands up under the material , coming to rest on the fire teen's warm chest.

Zuko pulled the other teen hard against him and felt Sokka's hardening erection press into his. He wasn't exactly sure what giving the other teen an erection meant, or how far this was going to go, but when Sokka ran a timid thumb over his nipple and he felt his own cock twitch with a need that mirrored the Water Tribe teen's, he knew he didn't _care_ what it meant.

Zuko leaned in and kissed Sokka again. Sokka decided that it was totally unfair that Zuko was much more dressed than he was and moved to take off the fire teen's shirt.

They had to break the kiss to get Zuko's shirt over his head and, once Sokka had thrown the offending material at the riverbank, Zuko lent in and sucked at Sokka's neck. Sokka stifled a moan as, biting and sucking, the exiled Prince made his way up to the water teen's ear.

"Sokka…" He breathed huskily into the other man's ear, "What are we doing?" He asked as Sokka's hands made their way down and began working on Zuko's belt and pants.

"I don't know…" He answered as he finally got his companion's belt and pants undone. But Zuko grabbed one of his hands.

"Sokka. I'm not wearing any undershorts…" The Fire teen warned, and continued to kiss at Sokka's neck.

"Good." Was all Sokka could manage to get out before he pushed Zuko's pants down. 

* * *

_As always, please review!! lets me know you want more! _


	2. Chapter 2

_YAY!!! Another chapter!!! ahh its awesome how much Im loving this couple atm... neways, thanks so much to those guys who reviewed!! I love u all!! Hope you like the update!!!!_

* * *

Zuko groaned as Sokka wrapped cool fingers around his growing manhood. The Fire Nation prince had had his share of girls in the past. But, for reasons that were yet unclear to him, nothing _any_of them had _ever_ done could compare to the absolute euphoric sensations Sokka was sending though him.

Sokka wasn't working the other teen in earnest yet, but he was pleasantly surprised at the guttural sounds he was eliciting from the golden eyed teen.

As Zuko let the waves of pleasure wash over him, he realized that Sokka was thrusting against him, straining for contact. He smirked at the Water Tribe teen and ran his hand around the waist band of Sokka's undershorts.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Zuko breathed into Sokka's ear, as he slid a few experimental fingers beneath the material.

"If you don't…" Sokka kissed Zuko passionately, tightened his grip around the other teens now rock hard shaft, and gave a long, firm tug, "If you don't continue, I may just have to hurt you."

"I believe you would…" Zuko murmured with a hint of amusement. He smiled and complied with Sokka's request.

The Water Tribesman could hardly contain himself as Zuko took hold of him and stroked. He groaned incomprehensively into Zuko's kiss and hastened the pace with his own hand. Zuko broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Sokka's, both boys panting heavily.

Looking down, both teens could see what they were doing to each other. Zuko's breath hitched in his throat and Sokka knew the Fire teen was close to release. He quickly stopped his movements and let go of Zuko.

"Let's move… To the shallows…" Sokka suggested through heavy breaths. He wanted to lie down, but he couldn't in this deep water. He slowly pushed Zuko backwards as the Fire prince still stroked his cock.

"Nnn…" Was the mumbled response Zuko gave as he allowed himself to be lead backwards towards the shore.

When they were only ankle deep in the river, Sokka put his hands on Zuko's shoulders and pushed downwards.

"Lie down…" The water teen coaxed Zuko with his voice, full of lust. Zuko was not about to disobey.

Zuko lay down on his back as Sokka hovered over him, supporting himself with his toned arms. Zuko's head was only just in the water, it barely reached his ears. Sokka couldn't help but be taken in by the image of the Fire Nation prince's face, scared as it was, surrounded by water. The scar around the other teen's eye was not a turn off. In fact it was quite the opposite. Sokka was unsure of the origins of the scar, he vaguely remembered something about Zuko's father, the Fire Lord, but he couldn't be sure. He took a note to ask the Fire teen about it later. Right now, it just added to the mystery of the other teen.

The water lapped at Zuko's now longer hair, making it sway in the gentle current of the river. Sokka saw the soothing effect it had on the Fire teen's harsh features and smiled.

"What are you staring at?" Zuko asked, pulling Sokka from his revere .

Sokka smiled and blushed. "Nothing… It's just that… Well…"

"Sokka…" Zuko sighed and smiled an exasperated look. "I have my hand around your erection. What else could you possibly be more embarrassed about?"

Sokka blushed more. "Um… well… You look really good… In the water. Water looks good on you. It suits you." Sokka kissed Zuko with that, not waiting for the Fire teen to respond.

Zuko was about to rebut angrily, saying water would never look good on a Fire Nation citizen when he realized that Sokka had meant it as a compliment. And even if he hadn't meant it, the innuendo behind Sokka's words had hit home with Zuko.

"Water looks good on me, does it?" Zuko asked when Sokka had stopped kissing him to breathe. Sokka nodded. "Well. Seeing that you're from the Water Tribe, you can be _on_ me as much as you like…" Zuko ground his hips into Sokka's to emphasize his point.

Sokka moaned. He had had enough of Zuko's teasing. He was not going to be a push over for the prince. He kissed the teen below him with renewed gusto, and ground his hips back, causing Zuko to shiver in response.

Sokka broke the kiss and began to trace a trail down the Fire teens pale neck with his tongue. The pleasure it caused to run throughout Zuko's body made the scarred young man twitch with desire, digging his fingers into the sandy riverbed below him.

As Sokka kissed his way down the pale chest, taking time to lick and suck at each of the Fire teen's nipples, he continued to gently run his nimble fingers up and down Zuko's warm erection. The Water teen kissed and licked his was down to Zuko's stomach and gave him a hickey just next to his belly button.

Zuko would normally be against such markings, but he didn't care now. It felt too good to care.

As Sokka continued lower, Zuko could only wish that what he thought Sokka was about to do would happen.

And it did.

Sokka tentatively stuck his tongue out and tasted the tip of Zuko's cock.

Zuko moaned with yearning, hoping to encourage Sokka to continue. To Sokka, a little bit of encouragement went a long way…

Sokka took as much of Zuko into his mouth as he could manage. It didn't taste as bad as he thought it might, probably because it had just been cleaned in the river, but he could still taste Zuko.

Sokka's mind started to wander. _Shit… I'm giving a GUY a blow job… And not just any guy… Zuko… Fire Nation… Zuko…. _

"Hnnn, Sokka… Don't stop…" Zuko could hardly form words, but as the Water teen began to slow his pace, Zuko could sense something wasn't right. Sokka was doubting… Zuko had to do something, quickly. He brought his hands out of the water and laced his wet fingers into Sokka's hair. A little encouragement again wouldn't go astray…

"Ahhh, Sokka… I've never…. Never felt like this before…Gnnn…. You're so good at this…" It wasn't a lie.

Zuko's words did the trick. They sent pulses of desire though Sokka. The thought that he was the one making Zuko beg for more, whether the Fire Nation teen was telling the truth or not, drove the Water teen to increase his efforts tenfold.

Zuko was forced to grip Sokka's hair tightly as the Water teen sucked him off as only another man would know how. As Zuko watched Sokka's head bob up and down, he felt his insides clench and a warm feeling spread though his stomach.

"Sokka… I'm going to… I'm gonna cum…" He bit out as he tried to pull Sokka's mouth off him, not wanting to let loose into the other teens mouth.

Sokka simply moaned around Zuko's now pulsing erection, and refused to let go.

"Hnnn Sok…ka…" Zuko groaned as he jerked into Sokka's mouth, as he scrunched his eyes shut, gripping into the riverbed with his toes.

Sokka took in as much as he could handle and let the rest spill out down his chin. Sitting up, he wiped it off with his arm and looked at Zuko. The Fire prince had his head back, resting in the water, and a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

Slowly Zuko opened his eyes. Sokka sat back on his heals as Zuko sat up in the shallow water. Reaching forward, the Fire teen pushed a stray lock of hair out of Sokka's face.

"Sokka… That was… It was just…" Zuko couldn't find the words. "Thank you." Was all he could come up with.

"Don't mention it." Sokka said as he stood and made his way to the dry clothes on the bank.

"Sokka…" The Water Tribe teen stopped and turned to face Zuko who was still sitting, naked, in the shallows of the river. "What about you?" Zuko pointedly looked towards Sokka's straining erection.

"I'll take care of it later…" Sokka mumbled as he turned back and picked up the clothes Zuko had brought them. "This is all Fire Nation gear…"

"It's all I had. Sorry." Zuko stood to join Sokka on the bank.

The pair dressed themselves in silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak. When Zuko had finished dressing, he looked over at Sokka and balked.

The Water teen looked _hot_ in Fire Nation clothes, even if the tanned teen couldn't quite get them to sit properly. Zuko walked over with the intention of fixing Sokka's clothes. Sokka jerked away at Zuko's touch.

Zuko shot a look at the other teen that smacked of anger and hurt. "What's your deal, Sokka?"

"I don't know what you mean…" Sokka replied, taking a few steps away from Zuko.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sokka. I am not an idiot." Zuko clenched his fists. _Gah, stupid emotional Water Tribe…_

"I never said you were, Zuko." Sokka spat harshly. "Just drop it, OK?"

"What the …? No. I won't '_just drop it_'. One minute you've got your mouth around my dick, then you're ignoring me like a bloody street vender." Zuko was getting angry. He didn't like to be toyed with. Reaching forward, he took hold of the scruff of Sokka's red shirt. "Did Appa crawl up your arse and die??"

Sokka was silent for a few moments. Then he spoke angrily, his voice full of frustration. "What if someone finds out about this?" He grabbed Zuko shirt down by his waist. "What if Aang or… What if Katara finds out what we did?"

"That's what this is about?" Zuko let go of Sokka's shirt. The Water teen couldn't make eye contact, but nodded. "Gah!" Zuko let out a frustrated noise. "If that's the problem, then the answer is simple. We just don't tell them."

Sokka looked up at Zuko now; Zuko's face calm and stoic. "You'd do that for me?" Sokka asked.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka waist, "It's partly for me, too… If your sister _did_ find out… I think she'd kill me in my sleep…" Zuko leant in and kissed Sokka, their warm lips meeting in an affectionate embrace. "Besides," Zuko leant back and began to rearrange Sokka's Fire Nation clothes. "There's something endearing about you dressed in Fire Nation garb."

Sokka did a girly twirl. "Really? You think so?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Not when you act like that…" He smiled as Sokka looked at him despondently.

"You can be so harsh sometimes, Zuko." Sokka tugged subconsciously at his clothes.

Zuko looked at the young man before him. The Water teen was so open with his emotions. Zuko wasn't used to it. He was only adept at showing negative emotion, hate, anger, pain… And here before him stood an entity that was everything he was not. And although it was a _terribly_ cliché analogy, Zuko couldn't help but think that Sokka was water to his fire.

To Zuko, there had been nothing that could compare to the Water teen's lips on his lips, the Water teen's hands on his body… the Water teen's mouth on his…

When he had relations with other Fire Nation girls, it had always been about control. Zuko had to be in control, he had to be stronger. The young Fire prince couldn't understand what made it different with Sokka.

Was it because Sokka was male? He had never been with a man before, but he had never ruled it out as an option.

Was it because Sokka was his equal? The Water teen could easily match him in a battle of strength.

Was it because Sokka was Water Tribe? That was something he never imaged himself doing… Coupling with anyone other than Fire Nation.

Was it because Sokka was with the Avatar? His life had been so focused on the Avatar for so long, he had forgotten what it was like to really be with someone.

Or was it just because Sokka was just Sokka?

Whatever it was, whether it was one reason, or all of them put together, something about the young man in front of him drew him in, captivated him.

He took Sokka's hand and drew the startled teen into his grasp.

"I'd like you, Sokka. No matter what you wore…But…" Sokka stood stiff for a moment. Then slowly he lifted his arms and gripped Zuko tightly, digging his fingers into the prince's red shirt as the Fire teen spoke again, "You _do_ look good dressed in red."

Sokka's heart skipped a beat and he drew in a small breath. Zuko waited patiently for a reply.

The Water teen took a steadying breath and pulled himself closer to Zuko's warm body.

"Zuko…?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Mmm?" Zuko responded.

"You_like_ me?"

* * *

YAY!!! lolz... that was a bit fluffy at the end wasnt it... oh well...

I have the next chapter written, but Im not gonna post it till you guys review!! And Im gonna spend all day tomorrow at work writting the next one!!! yay!!

review pwiddy pweeze?? It makes me feel loved!!


	3. Chapter 3

_YAY!! new update!! Im so glad you guys like this. Im going to try finish the next chapter today, so it might be up tmw!!_

_Anyways share the love, yo!_

* * *

As the two boys made their way back to the campsite, a comfortable silence drifted between them; both young men deep in their own thoughts.

Sokka was all too aware of the warm body that walked closely beside him. He was also painfully aware of whose body it was. He knew he could trust Zuko not to tell anyone what they had done, because the Fire teen was right when he said that Katara would probably kill him in his sleep. He was more worried that _he_ would be the one to let the truth slip about their relationship.

While Sokka prided himself on being a loyal and giving friend, he knew that he often let his emotions rule his mouth, rather than his brain.

But as he thought more, he wondered _Just what is my relationship with Zuko?_ His brain went through all the options and came up with nothing. All he knew were the facts. He had liked kissing Zuko. He had _really_ liked Zuko kissing him. He had loved the feel of Zuko's hands on his skin, and he had _really_ loved the sounds Zuko had made when he had his mouth around the Fire teen's… And right now, all he wanted to do was reach down and lace his fingers into Zuko's.

Zuko's own thoughts were not entirely different from Sokka's. He was also confused at the feelings he found he had for the Water teen. He too had enjoyed their little romp in the river. The feeling of the other teen pressed against him was enough to give him wet dreams for a month.

But he didn't want wet dreams. He wanted Sokka. And he wanted Sokka to want him back. And just like Sokka, he wanted the Water teen's hand in his.

As if on cue, both boys looked at one another as they walked. Zuko smiled genuinely and brushed his fingers against Sokka's.

Sokka blushed and slipped his fingers back across Zuko's.

Zuko's smile widened as he took Sokka's hand in his and looked back to the path in front of them.

Zuko noted that Sokka's hand was softer than he thought it would be. Because the Fire teen duel wielded his swords, both his hands were calloused and rough. But because Sokka's sword was generally a single handed one and he threw his boomerang from his right hand, his left hand was almost blemish free. It made Zuko feel a little self conscious of his coarse hand.

Sokka, on the other hand, was thinking exactly the opposite. He loved the feel of Zuko's battle hardened skin. It reminded him who he was with. He smiled when he thought that some of those calluses would have been caused by the battles between them.

He knew his left hand was much less worn then his right, but Zuko didn't know that. He didn't want Zuko to think he was weak and unskilled. He vowed that next time he held hands with Zuko he would use his right hand.

As they reached the campsite, they reluctantly released each other's hands. Then Sokka saw the bear pig hanging from a tree.

"Ahh!" He cried, startling Zuko. "We have food!" He finished excitedly. Zuko rolled his eyes. "I forgot how hungry I was!" Sokka said as he walked to the fire and began to stoke it. He then crouched down, bum in the air, and blew on it, trying to get it large enough to cook the meat.

Zuko grinned as he was presented with a very tempting image of Sokka's arse sticking up in the air, wiggling around, dressed in Fire Nation pants. Zuko felt a pang a desire in the pit of his stomach but suppressed it when he realized the futility of what Sokka was doing.

He cleared his throat, "Um, Sokka…"

The Water tribe teen stopped puffing at the fire and looked at him, his face red from slight hyperventilation.

Zuko didn't say anything; instead he leant down next to the confused Sokka, held his palm upwards as a burst of fire emanated from the centre of it.

Sokka looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head. Zuko just smiled.

"Oh… Right… I forgot about that… I guess I'll get the meat ready while you do the fire thing…"

Zuko let out a small laugh as he shot a gentle burst of flames at the timber Sokka had put on the small fire. It instantly caught so Zuko stood to help Sokka.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he approached the Water teen.

"Nar, I got this covered. It may not look like it, but I do know how to use this."

Zuko watched as Sokka used his sword to slice the meat into thin strips. He kept a few to the side and put the rest in a box filled with the last of their salt.

"That should keep it a bit longer." Sokka said as he handed the rest to Zuko. "Could you grab the pan over there and put it on the fire?"

Zuko did as Sokka asked, all the while watching the other teen.

Sokka pulled a cloth out from his pack and fetched a jug of fresh water. He rinsed his sword with the water and wiped it clean with the cloth, making sure it was spotless.

Zuko looked over to where his own swords resting on his pack, still with blood on them. Ashamed of his inattention to the weapons, he made a mental note to clean them later.

When Sokka had finished he sheathed his swords and sat next to Zuko near the fire.

"That sword is really important to you, isn't it?" Zuko asked, wanting to start a conversation.

Sokka looked at Zuko then down at his sword.

"Yeah, it is." Was all he said.

Zuko waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Zuko didn't want to force Sokka to talk, but now he was really curious. Normally it was hard to shut the Water teen up when it came to something he liked. The sword was obviously something special.

Sokka considered saying he didn't want to talk about it, but that wasn't true. He wanted to tell Zuko how it had been made from a comet rock, how he had been trained by a Fire Nation sword master because he couldn't bend. This was strange because he hadn't wanted to tell the others he felt inadequate because he couldn't bend.

Sokka picked up the sword and drew the blade out of the sheath. He held the hilt steady in his right hand, looking at his own reflection in the blade.

"I guess you could say I was compensating."

Zuko looked at him, raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Compensating?" He questioned. "From what I've seen, you do not need to compensate for anything…"

Sokka blushed and looked at Zuko, who glanced at Sokka's crotch.

"Thanks... I think…" Sokka wasn't sure whether that was meant as a compliment. "But that's not what I meant." He looked back at his sword. "It's because I can't bend."

Zuko had thought as much but the fact that Sokka had opened up to him was reassuring.

Zuko and Sokka continued talking about the sword, and Sokka told the Fire teen all about the making of the sword and the training he had done as they finished cooking breakfast and started eating.

As Sokka devoured his food, he remembered how hungry he had been. He was so involved in eating, that he didn't notice Zuko staring at him.

Zuko was slowly eating his food, watching his companion eat like it was going out of fashion.

"Sokka… Do you ever get stomach aches from eating so fast?"

Zuko smiled when Sokka looked at him with a mouthful of food and shook his head.

Zuko noticed a small piece of meat on Sokka's bottom lip. He reached over and plucked it off, holding it up to Sokka's mouth.

"You missed a bit…" Zuko said as he pressed it between the Water teen's cool lips.

Sokka took Zuko's finger and thumb into his mouth and licked the piece of meat from between them.

Zuko closed his eyes as Sokka's wet tongue grazed his sensitive fingertips.

"Hnn" Zuko let out a muffled sound.

Sokka, surprised that such a small action could elicit such a response from Zuko, licked the fingers again, this time sucking gently as well.

Zuko sighed as his hand trembled slightly, the movement not going unnoticed by Sokka, so the Water teen repeated his actions, this time bringing his hands up to clutch at Zuko's hand, keeping it steady.

Knowing he could do this to Zuko, could make the Fire Prince tremble, was an unbelievable turn on for Sokka, and he found himself with a crazy hard on only moments later.

Zuko opened his eyes and saw that Sokka was as aroused as he was.

Even though he wanted, _really badly,_ to push Sokka down onto the grown and ravish him then and there, he didn't want to seem too eager.

_But damn Sokka was hot…_

Zuko reluctantly pulled his fingers out from Sokka's mouth but quickly replaced them with his lips.

He kissed the other teen passionately and Sokka melted. The water teen was surprised and disappointed when Zuko pulled away prematurely.

"Finish your breakfast." Zuko said as he resumed eating his own food.

"What… Why…" Sokka stammered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you stop?" Sokka questioned, a little discomfited at his fervor.

"It took us all morning to get this food. And as easy as it is for me to reheat it, it never tastes the same once its gone cold."

Even though Sokka pulled a disappointed face, he knew Zuko was right. He huffed and started eating his breakfast again. But it didn't taste half as good as it had before. And it definitely didn't taste as good as it had when Zuko had fed it to him…

When they had both finished, Sokka groaned.

"Ugh, I think I ate to fast…"

Zuko laughed. "I thought you didn't get stomach aches from that?" Sokka just glared at him, clutching his belly. "Go lie down, Princess… I'll clean up."

Sokka glared still. "Don't call me 'princess'." He grumbled. Zuko just smiled as Sokka stood up and went to lie on his mat. "Thanks…"Sokka mumbled as he pulled the blanket over himself.

It was past midday now, and as Sokka lay still, watching Zuko clean their plates, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

When he awoke again the sun was almost setting and a delicious aroma was meandering past his nostrils. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. Looking around the campsite, Sokka could see that Zuko had been busy while he had been sleeping.

The Fire teen had disposed of the bear pig's carcass, collected a new pile of firewood, done all the dishes, got more fresh water from the river, and was now cooking what looked like stew near the fire.

Sokka felt like a right lazy git. He stood up and walked over to Zuko.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He said, he voice harsh from having just woken up.

Zuko looked up from stirring the pot and grinned. "Ah, 'morning, Princess. Nice hairstyle, did you do that yourself?" He commented on Sokka's bed hair.

Sokka rolled his eyes and glared at Zuko from hooded eyes. He reached up and pulled out the hair tie that held most of his hair back. Running his fingers through his freed bangs, he asked again.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Zuko looked at Sokka. He had seen the other teen with his hair down before, but he had never really taken any notice of it. Until now. And he liked it. A lot. Zuko realized that he was staring and that Sokka looked angry at his lack of response.

"Not a morning person I take it then?" Zuko jibed,.

"It's almost _sunset_!" Sokka glared.

"You were sound asleep; I just thought that you needed it. What does it matter any way? You didn't miss anything."

"Look at all the stuff you've done! ...Makes me feel lazy…"

"Don't worry about it. I like doing things for myself for a change. It's been a while since I cooked for someone else… Besides the time I spent in Ba Sing Se"

"You still should have woken me. Now I won't sleep tonight."

As Zuko picked up two bowls he grinned at Sokka, "Well, we'll just have to think of something to do to tire you out…" Zuko smiled at Sokka's hopeful expression. "Here." He passed a bowl of stew to the Water teen.

Both teens sat down near the fire with their food.

"Zuko!" Sokka shouted, nearly causing the Fire prince to choke of his mouthful.

"What is it?" Zuko asked worriedly as he hurriedly swallowed his food.

"This is delicious!" Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko just rolled his eyes. "Thanks…"

By the time both Sokka and Zuko had finished their meal it was well and truly dark. As they stood to clean the dishes, Zuko yawned heavily. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder.

"You go lie down this time…Princess… I'll finish this." Sokka offered.

"You know," Zuko grinned. "Calling _me _'princess' doesn't work quite as well as me calling _you_ princess… Because, well you know, I am _actually_ a prince."

"_EX_-prince." Sokka pointed out. "Go lie down, _EX-princess."_

"Ouch…" Zuko said with a smile, feigning hurt, then yawned again.

"Just go lie down, would you?" Sokka continued to clean the bowls.

"Yeah… Thanks." Zuko made his way back to the fire, and lay down.

A few moments later, Sokka had finished cleaning and looked over at Zuko. The Fire teen was lying on his stomach, watching the fire. Sokka could tell he was still awake because his golden eyes reflected the firelight.

The Water teen wiped his hands and made his way over to Zuko.

He knew Zuko was awake, but he asked anyway.

"Hey Zuko… Are you awake?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Came the sleepy response.

As Sokka looked at the resting teen, an idea struck him. Kneeling down beside Zuko, he put his hands on the other teen's shoulders and squeezed.

"May I?" Sokka asked Zuko, a hint of timidity in his voice.

"Sure." He answered.

Sokka began to knead Zuko's stiff shoulder muscles, earning a groan from the teen below him.

Pressing his thumbs into Zuko's neck, he continued to massage Zuko for a few minutes. Zuko was very nearly asleep when Sokka changed positions, startling him out of any sleepiness.

Sokka, who's wrists were getting sore from the angle they were at, had moved to straddle the young man below him. This position gave him better access to Zuko's back, and made it easier to apply pressure. At least that's what Sokka was telling himself… Not that it had anything to do with touching Zuko's arse.

Zuko, who had frozen at Sokka's movement, began to relax as Sokka continued to rub his back and back; and after about 20 minutes, Sokka feared the Fire teen might be asleep.

Sokka had yet to relieve himself from this morning's excitement, and he found himself, once more, with a straining erection.

This time he was going to do something about it.

He leaned forward, pressing his hardness into Zuko's lower back and whispered into Zuko's ear. "You still awake, Zuko?"

"Mmm…" Zuko moaned out, feeling Sokka's need press into him.

"Good." Sokka replied. Now running his fingers through Zuko's soft black hair, he gently rocked his hips back and forth, effectively fucking Zuko's unfortunately clothed arse.

Zuko, now waking up fully, felt his own erection growing uncomfortably underneath him. He rolled slightly to the side and lifted his hips up, giving his coz room to grow, but at the same time pressing himself into Sokka's thrusts.

"Hnn…" Sokka made an unintelligible noise at the delicious contact. He leaned back, running his cool hands up under Zuko's shirt; still gently massaging the muscles under the Fire teen's warm skin, still rocking his erection against Zuko.

When the Water teen was sure he was about to orgasm, he stopped, leaned down and rasped into Zuko's ear.

"Roll over."

The breath in his ear sent goose bumps all over Zuko's skin. He rolled over under Sokka and came to rest on his back, the Water teen kneeling over him a light blush on his cheeks.

Zuko grabbed Sokka's hips roughly, "If you think you're topping me again like this morning, you're _so_ wrong, _Princess_." He ground out, his voice full of lust.

Sokka looked fiercely at Zuko. "I told you not to call me, Princess, _Zuky_."

"And I told you," Zuko sat up quickly, overbalancing Sokka, sending him sprawling backwards, Zuko on top of him, "Not to call me Zuky, _Princess._" Zuko emphasized his point by pressing himself in between Sokka's knees and reaching down to cup Sokka's bulge.

"Gah…!" Sokka let out a gasp of pleasure as Zuko began to caress him with one hand and undo his pants with the other. "If you keep doing that…. You can call me… anything you want …" Sokka breathed out as Zuko removed his hand only to slip it inside Sokka's pants and grab his cock.

Sokka reached up and grasped Zuko's sleeves. Zuko looked down at the Water teen, loving the wanton look that spread across his being. Mentally he kicked himself again for not having realized all this sooner. They had a lot of time to make up for. He was pulled from his thought by Sokka's voice.

"Zuko… I'm not going to… last long…" He breathed out.

"Hold on just a bit longer…" Zuko replied, as he released Sokka's warm length. He then moved to take off Sokka's pants. In the warm orange glow radiating from the fire, Zuko could see Sokka, in all his glory, laid out beneath him. "Let me return the favour." He bent down and kissed Sokka's hip bone, noting the small quiver that spread though him when Sokka's moan reached his ears.

Moving his hand, Zuko wrapped his warm fingers around Sokka's balls. Sokka arched into the touch and ran his fingers into the Fire teen's velvety dark hair.

Zuko licked his lips and tentatively drew his wet tongue across the head of Sokka's excited cock. He had never done this with a guy before… But he knew what felt good on himself, so he decided to do just that to Sokka.

Without another moment of hesitation, he took Sokka into his mouth and sucked. He felt Sokka's grip tighten in his hair as he moved his lips down to encase the base of his length and back up to the tip. As he moved up and down, the Fire prince used his tongue to caress the warm member in his mouth with renewed vigor.

Zuko then grabbed one of Sokka's legs and pushed the knee back towards the Water teen's chest. Sokka let out a gasp but was quickly taken again by the delectable feeling of Zuko's mouth around his cock. Much to Sokka's disappointment, Zuko let go of his balls. He then found the Fire prince's fingers at his mouth.

Taking his mouth off the Water teen for a moment, "Suck." Zuko breathed. Sokka did as he was told and took a finger into his mouth. Zuko's own hard-on tightened at the feeling of Sokka's tongue wrapped around his finger for the second time that night. Golden eyes met with blue and neither young man could describe the emotions behind the other's eyes. Trust, desire, lust, hope, promise, admiration… and dare they think it…something more?

Zuko pulled his fingers out of Sokka's mouth and placed his mouth around the blue eyed teen's cock again, resuming his ministrations.

Only a moment later, when he felt the Water teen's balls tighten and Sokka breathe out, "Zuko, I can't last … I'm going to…", Zuko put his finger, slick with Sokka's saliva, against the other teen's sensitive opening.

"Zuko… What are you…?" Sokka started, his attention taken from his orgasm for a moment.

Zuko came up and looked Sokka in the eyes once again "Its ok. Just relax."

Sokka made a face that smacked of worry but Zuko leant forward and kissed the teen on the lips. "Tell me if it hurts too much." He whispered into Sokka's ear and he painfully slowly pressed his finger into Sokka.

Sokka grit his teeth and grunted. "I know it hurts but just relax. It will feel better soon." Zuko hoped he was right as he gently twisted his hand. "Kiss me." He said, trying to take Sokka's mind from the invading digit.

And Sokka did just that; he too using it as a distraction. Zuko felt Sokka relax around his finger and took the hint. He pressed it all the way in. Sokka made a strangled noise into his mouth as he drew back.

"I'm sorry!" Zuko looked more worried than Sokka. "I'll take it out if it hurts too much…"

"Don't you dare. Move already." Sokka said, even as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Zuko smiled warmly and kissed Sokka again before pulling the Water teens hips into his lap. Sokka wrapped his legs around the golden eyed teen's waist and bucked as Zuko took him into his mouth again. Zuko found he didn't have to move his finger at all if he didn't want to. As Sokka bucked upwards into his mouth, the downwards fall impaled the blue eyed teen on his finger.

Zuko could feel that Sokka was almost fully relaxed now, and decided to up the ante. Curling his finger, he twisted and wriggled it inside Sokka's warm cave.

"Gah!! Zuko!" Sokka jerked as Zuko accidently hit his prostate. Zuko was about to stop when Sokka gasped out, "Oh, there. Again, Zuko. Go there again!" Zuko figured it had been something his finger had done. So he curled it again. Hitting the spot again, Sokka saw white and gasped Zuko's name again.

Now he knew where Sokka's soft spot was, Zuko stroked it over and over again and he sucked the Water teen for all he was worth.

Zuko barely heard Sokka pant out that he was cuming before the Water teen let loose his load into his mouth. Zuko wasn't too fussed on the taste, but it wasn't that bad, so he swallowed it and wiped his mouth, pulling his finger out and wiping it on his own pants.

Sokka had never felt so satisfied in his life. He could hardly see and his heartbeat was still racing. His breathing was heavy and his body felt so lethargic he thought he might melt right where he lay. All he could think about was Zuko. Zuko had made him feel like this. With his eyes closed he reached forward and groped for the young man who had pleasured him beyond his imagination. Finding the material of Zuko's shirt, he grasped it and pulled Zuko down with him.

Zuko reached back and grabbed his pillow and blanket. They still lay on Zuko's sleeping mat, albeit the wrong way around. Zuko curled up facing the fire and Sokka curled up behind him, clutching the Fire prince's back to his chest.

"That was awesome. Thank you." Sokka mumbled sleepily.

"Don't mention it." Zuko said.

Zuko lay still for a few minutes until he felt Sokka's breathing even out. Zuko had neglected his own erection all night and it was still very prominent. The fact that Sokka was pressing into him from behind didn't help. Pushing his hand under the blanket, praying that Sokka was asleep, he dipped it into his pants and wrapped his fingers around his own length. The contact sent a shiver down his spine and a loud breath to escape his lips. Never before had he jerked off with someone nearby, let alone some actually hugging him from behind as Sokka was. It made him more aroused and he was forced to move his hand faster.

Sokka wasn't quite asleep when he felt Zuko put his hand down his pants. Sokka felt a pang of regret at not pleasuring the Fire teen back, but it was soon forgotten as Zuko upped the pace. Sokka listened to the golden eyed teen's pants and muffled moans as he stroked himself. If he hadn't just had the most ground shattering orgasm he had ever had, Sokka might be ready to go for a second round. The feeling of Zuko masturbating against him was mind blowing. But the guilt returned.

So he gently moved his hand down and placed it over Zuko's. "Let me…" He whispered into Zuko's ear from behind.

Zuko froze. Embarrassment took over and he was about to tell the Water not to bother, when Sokka's fingers wiggled their way around his cock from behind. Sighing, he pressed back against Sokka and gave in.

"I'm not going to last long…" Zuko whispered back, almost ashamed.

"Good, 'cause I'm falling asleep…"Sokka joked as he began to pump Zuko.

Zuko was right, he didn't last 2 minutes. Sokka felt him shudder against his chest as he rode the last waves of his orgasm.

When Zuko's breathing had calmed down, Sokka removed his hand and wiped it on the grass beside the mat. "Better?" he kissed the back of Zuko's neck.

"Much." Came the drowsy reply. Zuko hugged Sokka's arm to his chest and the pair promptly fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_A little more fluffy this chappy, oh well... lemmie know what you think, yeah?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Uwahh! I totally had this chapter written like, 3 weeks ago, but forgot to uplaod it!! Gomen gomen gomenZ!!_

_Anyways... hope this is to everyones liking. my mum found my story book (a notepad I draft my chapters in... OMG how embarresment!! 0.0!! neways Im going to try and work on next chappy tmw. But we'll see!_

_Enjoy this one._

* * *

Zuko awoke early the next morning, before Sokka, and was surprised that he couldn't feel the Water teen near him. The sun was only just peaking over the distant mountains, so Zuko was not nearly ready to get out of bed, but he wondered where Sokka was and it was keeping him from sleeping.

Groggily, he sat up and looked around the camp. Spying the Water teen, sprawled out completely off the sleeping mat, legs all akimbo, to his left, still fast asleep, Zuko couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at his companion's restful sleep.

Zuko's sleep was always filled with dreams, mostly nightmares. Since leaving the Fire Nation and joining the Avatar, his nightmares had lessened but they were still there. Zuko had also noticed that the content of his dreams had changed in recent nights. He used to always dream of capturing the Avatar and restoring his honour, they were fitful dreams where Aang had always been just out of his grasp. But these days he dreamed of _saving_ the Avatar. Or at least, _trying _to save him. In his dreams he was always trying his hardest to protect his new comrades, Aang, Sokka, even Katara, but he was never strong enough, they were always still just out of reach.

He hated dreams.

The Fire Nation teen's brow furrowed in annoyance at his mind and its inherent ability to drive itself mad. Rubbing his eyes, he stood slowly and placed his blanket over the still sleeping Sokka. The Water teen mumbled something and Zuko thought he heard his name escape the sleeping boys lips. Breaking his frown to smile at the Water teen, he turned and made his way over to the dying fire. Maybe a tea would help him sleep.

As Zuko boiled the water, Sokka awoke and slowly focused his eyes on the fire teen, having been woken by the sounds of Zuko rummaging around making his tea. He watched as Zuko made his tea and sat down on the sleeping mat in front of him.

It was then that Sokka realised he was not on the sleeping mat any more, but lying on the grass, covered in Zuko's blanket.

Zuko was sitting facing away from Sokka, looking at the fire and he started when Sokka dropped down beside him wrapped in the blanket.

"Sokka!? Sorry did I wake you?" Zuko turned to face the other teen.

"Yeah… but that's ok. I slept enough yesterday…" Zuko did not answer, but just nodded and turned back to the fire.

"Do you want some tea? I would have made you some but I thought you were asleep." Zuko offered his cup to Sokka.

"Thanks." Sokka took the cup and sipped the warm liquid. "Wow! This is really good tea!" He looked into the cup.

"It is my uncle's special blend… I haven't got much left actually…" Zuko said sadly.

The two sat in silence for a moment, and then Sokka spoke.

"You're uncle is a good man, isn't he?" He passed the tea back to Zuko.

Zuko sighed and stared into his cup. "Yeah, he is. He is more like a father to me than the Fire Lord ever was… It just took me a while to realise it…" He sipped the tea and passed it to Sokka.

"I'm sure you'll see him again…" Sokka placed his arm comfortingly around Zuko's waist. "I'd battle the Fire Lord _by myself_ to get some more of this tea!" The Water teen sipped the tea and grinned at Zuko, who sadly smiled back, still always amazed at Sokka's ability to lighten the mood.

They sat quietly, enjoying each other's company for a while. Then Sokka realised he still had his arm around Zuko. Removing it slowly, he looked at Zuko in the early morning light. He had such strong feelings for the other teen, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out where they had come from.

As he eyed the Fire teen, Sokka wondered how long this thing with Zuko could last. He couldn't possibly continue molesting the other teenager after Katara came back. His sister would castrate him if she knew _half _of the lewd things he wanted to do to the Fire Nation's exiled prince.

But how could he ignore how he felt? Even as he sat there, innocently sipping tea, Sokka had the urge to lose himself in the yellow-eyed teenager's arms, to bury his fingers into his soft, dark hair, to gently trace the lines of his scar… This was an issue he knew he would have to discuss with Zuko. Did the Fire teen feel the same deep-blooded urge to be touched by him? Sokka didn't want to scare the other teen away by coming on too strong, but this was ridiculous.

Everything Sokka did was now filled by thoughts of the scarred teenager. And it had only been a _day_!

Zuko felt Sokka's eyes on him and turned to face the water teen. Sokka was gnawing on his bottom lip with a concerned twist in his brow.

"What is on your mind?" Zuko asked.

Sokka sat there silently; a slight movement in his eyes gave the only sign that he had heard the prince's words. For a long moment, he said nothing, as if trying to get the words right in his head before he spoke.

Zuko waited patiently but he could see the other teen was having some kind of internal debate with himself that was making him uncomfortable.

"Never mind." Zuko said, his voice void of any malicious tone. "Tell me some other time…"

Sokka sighed. He was grateful Zuko had not pressed him to voice his thoughts. He was not sure he wanted to voice them out loud yet.

He nodded at Zuko in silent thanks, wondering if the Fire teen had given up so easily because he was harbouring confused thoughts himself.

The rest of the day went by relatively uneventfully. As much as the two teenagers tried to keep their distance from each other, they did not seem to be able to. They continually stole chaste kisses from each other, Zuko running his hands up under Sokka's shirt whenever they came close enough, Sokka lacing his fingers into Zuko's hair at every chance he got…

Zuko knew they had to come to some sort of agreement about their situation before the others returned, but what?

Whatever it was he had with Sokka was something he wanted to explore further, but at the same time he didn't want to cause trouble for the Water teen with his sister and friends. He knew Katara did not trust him. And he wasn't entirely sure the others did either. Not even Sokka for that matter.

As they finished eating their evening meal in the fading light, Zuko turned to Sokka. He had been thinking all day about what it was exactly that he wanted to say to the other teenager, and he still wasn't sure he had it right. But it would drive him mental if he did not say anything.

"Sokka…" He started; the Water teen looked over at him, mid-chew on a mouthful of food. "You know… Katara and the others will be back tomorrow…" Sokka pressed his lips together in a thoughtful way and nodded, letting the Fire prince continue. "So I've been thinking… about _us_…" as he said the last word, Zuko looked closely at Sokka, attempting to judge his reaction.

Sokka slowly swallowed his mouthful and scratched his chin. It seemed to Zuko that the Water teenager was equally as perplexed by their situation as he was.

Zuko continued, his words slightly hurried, "So anyway, I'm just going to come out and say this, because if I don't I am going to go out of my mind."

Sokka nodded and listened, hoping that Zuko had found the words he himself wanted to say. Zuko took a steadying breath as if cementing his resolve. Not looking at the water teen anymore, he began.

"Ok… So… I don't know about you, but I've never done anything like this before… With another guy, I mean… But it seems that I like it. More to the point, I think I like _you_. I mean, I _know_ I like you, and well... I wish there was a way we could… continue… doing what we are doing… for a bit longer. You know, after the others come back… and that's where you come in… You have decide what we do, because…" Here he stopped and chanced a glance at Sokka.

Sokka was looking into the fire thoughtfully, chewing his bottom lips. He didn't say anything.

"Sokka… I don't want to get you into trouble with Katara or your friends… I know I'm not everyone's favourite person…"

Sokka turned to look at him, "That's not true, Zuko. Aang really likes you, and Toph was the only one at the start rooting for you to join the group. Haku and the others don't even know you…"

Zuko eyed Sokka questioningly. "What about Katara? …What about _you_, Sokka?"

"What about me?"

"What do _you_ think of me?" Zuko's gaze seemed to burn into Sokka as the other teen stumbled with his words.

"I… I guess I feel the same way as you do…" he managed to say through a slight blush.

"You_ guess_?"

"I mean, I _do_, I totally do. It's ridiculous I know, but just sitting next to you like this excites me." Sokka saw Zuko grin slightly at his confession. "But at the same time, I know it's going to cause problems. Gah! Why is life so complicated?" Sokka threw his hands up in frustration.

Zuko looked at his companion affectionately. Placing his dinner plate on the ground beside him, he leaned across and put his hand on Sokka's bent knee. Moving closer, he brought his lips to Sokka's.

Sokka slowly closed his eyes, surprised by the sudden kiss. He readily parted his lips to allow Zuko to deepen his movements and the second the Fire teen's tongue made its way slowly, painfully slowly, into his mouth, Sokka's insides turned to jelly. There was no way he could give this up. Even if it meant lying to Katara and the others. Even if it meant telling them everything and having to leave the group. The thought of not being able to do this with the other teen almost made him sick in the stomach.

Sokka snaked his arm around the Fire teen and pulled him closer. Zuko moved the hand he had on Sokka's knee up his clothed thigh, and Sokka groaned in satisfaction as it grazed over his crotch, slightly bucking into the touch.

As Zuko applied more pressure to Sokka's growing erection, he pulled his lips from the other teen's to speak.

"It doesn't have to be complicated…" Zuko breathed against Sokka's mouth.

As the words sank into Sokka's mind, a small shiver coursed its way through his body. He knew that Zuko was right; it didn't _have_ to be complicated…

"It doesn't have to be, but it _is…_" Sokka mumbled.

Zuko sighed and leaned in to kiss Sokka again. Even though it was just a simple kiss, Zuko still managed to make Sokka's breath hitch in his throat.

"Was _that_ complicated?" Zuko asked, referring to the kiss.

Sokka shook his head, no. He didn't trust his voice.

"What about this?" Zuko asked again as he caressed Sokka's straining need harder, but still painfully slowly, all the while kissing, licking and biting at the Water teen's neck. "Is this complicated?" He whispered into Sokka's ear?

Sokka growled in frustration. There was nothing complicated about what Zuko was doing to him. It felt good… hell, it felt fantastic, and it was driving all other thoughts from Sokka's mind.

Sokka had found his solution.

He couldn't stop being with Zuko. Not for Aang, not for Toph, not even for his sister…

"Zuko…" he breathed. "Zuko, st- stop…" Zuko leaned back slightly and looked at Sokka. "I-… I think we should tell the others… about... this…" He gestured first to himself then to Zuko.

"Really? Why the sudden change of heart?" Zuko looked questioningly at Sokka.

Sokka leaned forward and placed his hands behind Zuko's head. Gently running his short nails over the Fire teen's sensitive scalp, he pulled himself towards the other teenager and kissed him with renewed fervor. Sliding his tongue out and using it to part the Fire teen's warm lips, he deepened the kiss, feeling Zuko's moan more than hearing it.

Sokka had kissed girls before. But it was never like this. Every little utterance the Fire teen made affected Sokka in ways he didn't know existed and in places he didn't know were there. That was why he wanted to tell Katara… Because he knew that there was no way he could hold back.

Zuko's hands had made their way to Sokka's hips, and as they pulled apart reluctantly, the Fire teen had to dig his fingers in for support.

"That's why I want to tell Katara…" Sokka smiled cheerfully at his companion who grinned back.

"You make a convincing argument..." Zuko put on a face of pretend contemplation, "But what if she freaks out?" Zuko asked tentatively.

"She's been my sister my whole life. I think I can handle her…"

Zuko chuckled and shook his head.

" 'Been your sister your whole life', huh? No kidding…" He grinned, "You're an idiot, you know…?"

"Yeah, but you love it…" Sokka playfully jabbed his finger into Zuko's chest.

Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand and roughly pulled him forward.

"Oh I do, do I?"

Sokka, surprised and thoroughly turned on by Zuko's aggressiveness, decided a little goading was in order. He grinned…

"Yeah, you do… Know what else you love?" Sokka grabbed Zuko's shoulders and leaned into him.

"What?" Zuko asked, eyeing Sokka suspiciously.

Sokka grinned and gave the Fire prince a shove, pushing him down onto his back and coming to lay over him.

"Me… On top…" Sokka laughed at Zuko's angry face and the growl that reverberated though the teen below him.

"You're dreaming…" Zuko snarled, as he smashed his lips against Sokka's, grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side. Quickly throwing his leg over the water teen's waist, Zuko had their rolls reversed in no time.

"Damn it, that's not fair!" Sokka grumbled from beneath Zuko, who sat on his hips with a triumphant smile spread on his face.

"What's not fair?"

"You! You're not fair. I wanna be on top…" the Water teen whinged.

"Next time, Princess." Zuko leaned down and kissed the teen below him, surprised that Sokka hadn't tried to hit him for calling him Princess…

"Promise?" Sokka pouted and Zuko found it strangely endearing.

"I promise, Sokka, that next time we fuck, you can be on top."

Sokka continued to pout for a moment longer, then to Zuko's astonishment , began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" The Fire teen asked.

"I was just thinking…" Sokka was having trouble forming words in between laughs, "I was ju-just thinking how stra-strange it would have sounded if you h-had said that t m-me a few months a-ago…"

Zuko gave a small chuckle and looked down at the teen below him. Sokka's cheeks were red with laughter, and his eyes shone in the fire light with mirth. He found that it tingled him somewhere inside to see Sokka so truly happy.

"Yes, but that," He bent down and offered Sokka a chaste kiss, "was then. And _this…" _ He ground his hips against Sokka's and both boys groaned at the sensation, "Is _now_…"

* * *

_U know the drill!! Share the love! (or the hate!)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: UWAH! Sorry it took so long… its just that exams and moving house and all that… plus Im crazy lazy atm! Anyways… I hope this chapter makes up for it. Oh also a few notes: I don't know if these guys would swear, but I thought they might if it was appropriate. I swear like a trooper so its heard to write young ppl and NOT put swearing in… also, Im not sure if they refer to 'god' in any of the eps, but not including phrases like 'oh my god' etc is kinda hard… and I was getting tired of thinking what they might use instead. So I had them say these things. If it seem OOC or whatever just,um, tell me, (even tho I already know and kinda agree) also if you can think of things they might say instead, lemmie know!!_

* * *

It was as if Sokka had entered a whole new existence. As Zuko explored his body with both hands and mouth, the Water teen could not help but groan with appreciation. The sensations the Fire teen was causing on Sokka's cool skin were enough to send even the most frigid lover into convulsions.

But Sokka was not frigid. Far from it. Especially when Zuko was involved. Sokka was constantly confused as to what he wanted from the other teen. One moment he loved being dominant, he loved it when he could have the Fire prince writhing at his touch. But then the next minute, when he was pinned beneath the scarred teen completely at Zuko's mercy, he could not think of anything he would want more.

Like it was at that moment. He was trapped under the golden eyed teen's warm body, trying his hardest to coax the body above him to move faster, but to no avail. Zuko seemed intent on going slowly, forcing Sokka to squirm beneath him.

Zuko was going out of his mind trying to keep the slow pace. He wanted to strip Sokka of all his clothes and fuck him without holding anything back. But even though he knew Sokka could, and _would_, take it, and probably like it, he had to take it slowly. They had no idea what time the next day the others would return, so this was likely to be the last time they had alone for a long time. And damn it if Zuko was not going to make Sokka want him _more_ after this night. He didn't want the Water teen going back on his decision to tell the others about their, what was it? Relationship? Tonight he was going to make Sokka _beg_ for more.

Sokka was lying beneath him, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes glistening with a lust that was equally returned by Zuko. The Fire teen leant down and pressed his mouth against Sokka's tanned neck. The Water teen writhed at the touch and tilted his head back to allow Zuko more room. Ask Zuko sucked at the Water teen's cool skin, he ran his hand down Sokka's side and slipped it up under the blue-eyes teen's shirt. Sokka groaned as Zuko's warm fingers made their way back up his side, this time skin on skin, sending goose bumps across his entire body.

He gasped as Zuko gently pinched his nipple and ground his hips down at the same time Zuko took this chance to remove his lips from Sokka's neck and kiss the Water teen firmly on the lips. He moaned at Sokka's enthusiastic response, he would never get tired of the way Sokka felt pressed against him and moaning. But it would feel much better if there were no annoying clothes between them. Zuko pulled Sokka up so the other teen was sitting, legs either side of Zuko's knees. The Fire Prince grabbed the hem of Sokka's shirt and pulled it over the other teen's head.

Gazing at Sokka's naked chest in the orange glow from the dying fire, Zuko suddenly began to long for home. He wished he could take Sokka back to his big bed in the Fire Palace; the dim red glow from the small fires in his room would cast a similar light on them… He sorely wished he could take back everything bad he had done to the young man sitting with him. He wished he had never challenged his father, all that time ago.

Zuko felt cool fingers on his arm and, blinking a few times, brought Sokka's concerned face into focus.

"Zuko, are you alright? You zoned out for a bit there… We can stop if you wa–"

"No!" Zuko replied quickly. "No it's not that…" He rubbed his face with his hand. "It is definitely _not_ that…"

"Then what's with the Zhao face?"

Zuko gave a chuckle at Sokka's mention of Zhao. "I just…" he began, but was not sure where to start. He slumped his head into his hands, his dark fringe running through his fingers. "Gods, Sokka… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Sokka's brow furrowed at the slight break in Zuko's voice. "What are you sorry for?"

"For _everything!_" The fire teen placed his hands on either side of Sokka's hips and hung his head, "For everything. For my country attacking, for my sister being a bitch, for chasing your group, for hurting Katara and Toph, for standing up to my father, for getting this stupid scar…" At that Zuko looked up, saw the pained expression on Sokka's face and quickly looked away. "There are so many things I wish I could change. If all these terrible things hadn't happened, we could be in my bed, in palace luxury… Sokka, there was so much I could have offered you… But now I have _nothing_." Zuko growled, angry at himself.

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh. "Zuko…" He got no response from the Fire teen. "Zuko, look at me…"

The golden-eyed teen let out a breath and slowly looked up at Sokka, taking in his still naked chest as his eyes made their way gradually up to meet Sokka's. He was surprised to find, among other emotions, mirth in the watery blue eyes. His scowl deepened. Then Sokka spoke.

"For starters," He leaned forward and kissed Zuko's scar just beside his eye, "I like your scar. It makes you look all tough and manly…" Sokka smiled broadly when Zuko chuckled softly. "And secondly, half of those things you said were nothing to do with you! And the ones that _were_ you have already apologized for. And besides, if all that stuff hadn't happened then you would never have met me. Now, that I _could not_ forgive, Zuky."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Sokka's ridiculous pet name for him, "Gah! You're infuriating and endearing at the same time… You're going to make my head explode…"

"Plus, cushy beds and palaces are nice, but if it meant I had to share it with your sister and the Fire Lord, I think I like it here more. The company is a _whole_ lot better…" Sokka finished as he leaned in and kissed Zuko on the lips. "I don't want anything from you. Except maybe for you to continue what you were doing before…"

Zuko crossed his arms and feigned ignorance, "Which was _what_, exactly?"

"Well…" Sokka took hold of one of Zuko's hands. "This was _here_…" He placed the warm hand against his chest and shivered the calloused skin of Zuko's palm grazed across his nipple. "I'm not sure where this hand was…" he took hold of Zuko's other hand, "But let's just say it was _here_… Just to be on the safe side…" He moved Zuko's hand and placed it over his semi hard cock. He groaned at the touch and looked lustfully at Zuko. "Bringing back any memories?"

Zuko smirked. Rubbing his hand hard across Sokka's crotch, he pinched the nipple beneath his other hand. Sokka gasped loudly and nearly fell backwards, his body seeming to have lost all its bones. "_That_…" Zuko said, referring to Sokka's lusty gasp "I remember…" Zuko grinned.

Sokka blushed and hoped it wouldn't show in the dim fire light. Attempting to take the focus off himself, the blue-eyed teen grabbed Zuko by the collar and kissed him hard, half hanging on to stop Zuko from pulling away, and half to steady himself. Then, giving up on trying to stay upright, he fell backwards pulling Zuko down on top of him.

Zuko, becoming annoyed at the cloth between his hand and Sokka's erection, began working on Sokka's belt and pants. When he finally had them undone, Zuko wasted no time in slipping his hand into Sokka's undershorts, running his fingers eagerly over the hardened flesh he found there. Sokka moaned and arched up into Zuko's touch, wanting the Fire teen to know exactly how he was feeling.

Zuko took pride in the fact that he was the one responsible for the sounds coming from the writhing, moaning young man below him. At first, his teasing fingers just ghosted their way down the Water teen's warm, twitching member. He pondered at how Sokka's skin could be both warm _and_ cool to touch at the same time. Zuko loved how Sokka's skin was normally cool like trickling water, but he loved it even more when the cerulean-eyed teenager's skin sent a sensation through his fingers like warm water running over cold skin. Tingles like gentle electric pulses ran from Sokka's pulsing erection up Zuko's fingers, filling the Fire teen's chest with a tightness he was not sure he was ready to feel, but loving it all the same.

Sokka, becoming frustrated at Zuko's feather light touches on his cock, bucked up to grind into the other young man's hand. Zuko chuckled deep in his throat at Sokka's eagerness. "Keen, aren't we?"

Sokka growled, "Stop fucking around, Zuko!"

Zuko chuckled again and leaned over the teen below him, smiling at Sokka's flushed and frustrated face. "Whatever you say, _Princess…_" He spoke huskily against Sokka's lips, his voice laden with lust. Any retort that would have come from the Water teen was lost in a whimper as Zuko tightly wrapped his warm fingers around Sokka's rock hard member and stroked.

Sokka needed something to grip onto as he squeezed his eyes shut with much awaited pleasure. He buried his fingers into Zuko's shirt, but was left wanting. With hazy eyes and shaky fingers, he found the hem of Zuko's shirt and dragged it over the Fire prince's head. To get the shirt completely off Zuko had to remove his hand from Sokka's pants. The young man beneath him wiggled his hips, trying to keep the friction going, but failing.

"Gods, Zuko. Hurry up!" As the Fire teen tossed his shirt aside.

"Sokka…" Zuko, instead of putting his hand back down the blue-eyes teen's pants, opted to sit back on his heels between Sokka's legs. He gripped Sokka's pants by the waist, pulling them down and off, tossing them to where their shirts lay. "I am not going to rush this…" He placed a warm hand on Sokka's thigh, then slowly slid it up until his thumb found the adorable little dip at the young man's hip. Leaning down, the golden-eyed teen kissed the peak of the hipbone, which was just jutting out Sokka's undershorts. Zuko flicked his tongue out and licked from Sokka's hipbone, down along the dip until the undershorts stopped him from going further, there he sucked and nipped gently, leaving a red mark.

Sokka arched his back, desperately trying to get _something_ to touch his cock. He was so hard it was starting to _hurt_. Zuko put a steadying hand on Sokka's hip and pressed down, effectively stopping the blue-eyed teen from bucking. "Just wait, Sokka. It will be worth it..." Zuko whispered as he moved up to kiss the young man's neck, "I promise…" He breathed into Sokka's ear.

He continued to touch and kiss all over Sokka's exposed flesh, his chest, his arms, his thighs, his hands, his neck… Sokka pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes to keep from crying out. The fire teen was using every ounce of his will power not to rush things, his own erection painfully pressing against his pants. But he only had to last a bit longer, just until Sokka began to _beg_.

But he did not get the chance to hear it, for as he licked up the inside of one of Sokka's thighs, he heard a particularly frustrated grunt from the other young man, and before he realized it, he was flat on his back with a cross looking, mostly naked Sokka straddling his hips, the azure-eyed teen's hands on his chest. Wide-eyed, Zuko looked up at Sokka's stern, yet flustered, face and wondered what he had done wrong.

"Sokka, what…" He began, but was cut short when the Water teen rocked his hips, pressing Zuko's fully clothed erection between his arse cheeks. "Hnn –"

"I'm fine with taking it slowly…" Sokka said as he rocked his hips again, listening to the wicked grunt that came from the young man below him, "But I am _not_ fine with letting you have all the fun…" Sokka leaned down and sucked on Zuko's collar bone, but he did not miss the delicious smirk that played across Zuko's features, the Fire teen knowing Sokka could give as well as he could receive.

As he kissed the Fire teen, Sokka set his hands to work on Zuko's frustratingly-difficult-to-remove pants. Finally, after having to sit back and look at what he was doing, he managed to pull Zuko's pants over his feet and toss them to the ever-growing pile of discarded clothing. Looking up at Zuko through hooded eyes and think lashes, Sokka bent down and took the hem of Zuko's undershorts between his teeth, carefully lifting it up and over the golden-eyed teen's straining erection, making sure he breathed a warm breath out as he ghosted the tip of his nose down the almost purple skin of Zuko's hard flesh.

"Hgn…" Zuko groaned and dug his fingers into Sokka's shoulder length hair, tugging slightly. With a bit of help from his hands, Sokka stripped Zuko of the last of his clothes. Zuko lay completely naked beneath Sokka. Not sure what to do with his hands, he grabbed Sokka by the hips and pulled the other teen forwards so he could buck against Sokka's arse, which was still clothed in undershorts, much to Zuko chagrin. But Sokka had other plans.

Grabbing Zuko's hands, he removed them from his hips. Scooting backwards, he bent down and ran his tongue down Zuko's length. Zuko gasped despite himself and his hands flew to Sokka's hair again, and again tugging almost painfully on the soft brown strands. Sokka grinned as he blew softly on the slick skin, bringing a hand up to gently run his short nails over Zuko's balls, massaging them and rolling them in his fingers.

"Hnnn… Gods, Sokka, stop teasing…" Zuko gritted out. Sokka was more than happy to oblige.

Sokka swallowed Zuko's length until it hit the back of his throat; he groaned in a sensation almost like pain as Zuko growled deep and tightened his grip on the Water teen's long hair. The delicious vibrations this sent down Zuko's shaft only made it more pleasurable for the Fire Prince and he bucked in response, trying to push himself further down Sokka's warm throat. He was not going to last much longer.

"Sokka…. Sokka, St-… Stop…." He gently pulled Sokka's head off his hard on, sat up and looked down at him with clouded eyes. The azure eyes that shone back at him were filled with confusion, and what Zuko could only describe as hurt.

"Zuko… Whats wro– "

"I was not going to last much longer…"

Sokka sat up, still looking slightly hurt, "But, I wanted you too – " He was cut off as Zuko leant forwards and kissed him passionately. Sokka sat still for a moment, no responding to the lips against his, but when Zuko's fingers found their way into his hair and played with the soft strands at the edge of his neck, he could not help but to kiss the other teen back, constantly surprised at the tenderness the Fire Prince was capable of.

Again Zuko pulled away first and took Sokka's face in his hands, his warm palms on the Water teens flushed cheeks.

"I don't want to cum until I'm inside you…" his voice was barely above a whisper, but Sokka definitely heard him. Zuko not only felt, but saw Sokka visibly shiver at his words. He worried that Sokka was shivering out of fear or anxiety, but was pleasantly surprised when Sokka leaned forward and kissed his neck. The Water teens kissed his way up to Zuko's ear and in a lust filled rough whisper said,

"Gods, Zuko… You're so sexy…" And with that he pushed Zuko backwards, pulling off his last item of clothing and straddled the other teenager's hips. "I'm not exactly sure what you're meant to do, but what ever it is, I want you to do it _now_!"

Zuko grabbed Sokka's hips and rocked him forward, rubbing his erection against the cleft of Sokka's arse, smearing it with pre cum.

"It's going to hurt… _a lot_… we haven't got anything to make it smoother…" Zuko explained almost apologetically.

Sokka frowned stubbornly. "I can take it." He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, Zuko's long pale fingers still gripping his tanned hips. The Fire teen gave a challenging smirk.

"I don't doubt it…" He pushed Sokka back a bit, and then released his grip on the smooth hips. None too elegantly, he spat into his hand and wrapped his fingers around his own length. The golden eyed teen grit his teeth as pleasure coursed though his body at his own, well practiced touch. Sokka was engrossed in the visage below him, but he realized what Zuko was doing. Reaching down and removing Zuko's hand he spat into his own hand and continued rubbing Zuko's cock.

With one hand, Zuko clawed at the ground below him, with his other he took hold of Sokka's pulsing hard on and mimicked Sokka's actions. He was surprised when he felt the tip of his erection press against Sokka's entrance.

The young man above him had kneeled up and positioned himself so that if he sat back down on his heels, the Fire teen's length would impale him. "Sokka… Are you sure that you're read –" Zuko chocked on his words as Sokka laid his hands on his pale chest and pushed himself halfway down onto the Fire Prince's heated flesh. Sokka screwed his eyes shut as a searing pain shot through his body. He had been right, he _could_ take it… But _damn_ if it didn't hurt like a _bitch_!

Breathing in and out a few times, forcing himself to relax, Sokka concentrated on Zuko's face as he pushed himself down, completely sheathing Zuko into him. Zuko's grip tightened almost painfully on Sokka's member.

"Hnn… Gods, Sokka… You're so tight… Try to relax!"

"I _am_ trying, damn it!" Sokka snapped back, but his words lacked venom. He was surprised when Zuko took hold of his hand in both of his, brought it to his lips and kissed his calloused palm.

"Sorry…" Zuko whispered, and laced his fingers with Sokka's.

Sokka's brow creased, _Why was Zuko being so …touchy-feely?_ Then Sokka realized the Fire teen was trying to help him relax, and he gave the Prince a pained smile. It had worked, he felt much more at ease now. While the pain was definitely still there, it was less of a stinging pain and more like a dull ache. Sokka decided that now was a good a time as any to move. He rocked his hips upwards, drawing out Zuko's cock almost to the tip, then rocked back. It felt _more than strange_ to have Zuko's erection up his backside, and not the slightest bit pleasurable, but as he looked down at Zuko, whose face was contorted with pleasure, he felt a certain sense of pride flow through him.

He rocked up and down again, again concentrating on Zuko's face rather than the pain, and his heart swelled when Zuko moaned out his name and tightened his grip on his hand. Why did it mean so much to Sokka to make Zuko feel good? It felt almost surreal to be looking down at Zuko… holding his hand… having _sex_ with him. Surreal… But good. As he continued to rock, he smiled down at the Fire prince, who had his eyes closed, panting with every movement Sokka's hips made. The azure eyed teen wondered how he had arrived at this point. So many things had lead to him and Zuko getting together and he wondered if, had he done any of it differently, they would still me in this position? His thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand wrapped around his erection.

Sokka gasped at the strange sensation of being impaled and stroked at the same time. He glanced down at Zuko to see him grinning, and while the pain in his backside was still coursing though him, he found it made a curiously pleasurable contrast to the sensations Zuko was creating with the movement of his hand.

When Sokka had begun rocking his hips at a steady pace, Zuko had almost lost the ability to think. He could not believe how incredibly tight the cerulean eyed teenager was, even when he was relaxed. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Why had he waited so long for this? But what was 'this' exactly? Was it just the sex? Was it the fact that it was sex with a male? Or was there something about his situation and feelings for Sokka that made all this so much better? Whatever it was, he was not going to let Sokka go to find out.

As he stroked Sokka, Zuko thrust upwards to meet the Water teen's movements.

"Oh shit…" Sokka grunted as he hung his head, his long hair hanging down around his face. Worried he had hurt his new lover, Zuko stopped moving. " No, Zuko, don't… Don't stop…" Sokka grunted out as he moved over the Fire teen's hard on. The upwards thrust that Zuko had made had had gone deeper inside him than Sokka thought existed. It almost made the pain go away. Almost.

Encouraged by Sokka's words, Zuko thrust up again and moved his hand down Sokka's length, and was rewarded with a pleasure filled gasp from the young man above him. In the dark red glow from the fire Sokka's face was beautiful, a slight sheen of perspiration causing a few stray strands of hair to cling to his cheeks and forehead. As the scarred teen watched Sokka move above him, he knew that even though he was the one penetrating the Water teen, Sokka was the one fucking him. He wouldn't have had it any other way for their first time.

It was funny how, no matter what they were doing these days, they always seemed equal. He realized that that was what he liked so much about Sokka. He valued him not only as a friend, but also as a equal. There was only one other person Zuko could think of who thought of him like that, and that was his Uncle… And if he loved his Uncle… then what did Sokka mean to him?

At that thought, Zuko realized how close he was to coming.

"Sokka… I'm sorry… I can't…. I'm going to…."

Sokka smiled and squeezed the scarred young man's hand. "That's ok…" He replied as he continued to slide over Zuko's cock.

After a few more thrusts, Zuko managed a few words. "Where should I…. You know…"

Sokka, barely hanging on as Zuko thrust hard into him, looked down at the golden eyed young man. "Inside…" He breathed... "Me…Cum inside me…"

"Hnn…Shit…" Zuko groaned at Sokka's ridiculously sexy words . He stopped stroking his new lover's erection and grabbed hold of the blue eyed teen's thigh.

He grunted as he came, shuddering and squeezing Sokka's thigh hard enough to leave five finger sized bruises.

It was not until Zuko let go of his erection that Sokka realized how close he himself had been to release, and when he felt Zuko release inside him, he craved it. The hand that still held Zuko's moved so the Fire teen's fingers were once again wrapped around his length. He could tell that Zuko was in no state to do it himself, so with his own hand over Zuko's , he closed his eyes and began to jerk himself off. It did not take long until his balls began to tighten and he got that clenching feeling in his lower gut.

He felt himself being watched and opened his eyes. Zuko was staring at him intently, his golden eyes glistening in the dim glow from the dying fire. Sokka's face flushed and he hoped Zuko could not see it.

Suddenly Zuko thought of something. Without actually producing fire, Zuko warmed his hand just as he would before bending. Sokka let out a strangled cry as the palm and fingers that were wrapped around his sensitive flesh heated up. When it was almost too hot to bare, the temperature stopped increasing. With the new heated sensation, it only took a few more strokes before Sokka came over their hands and spilled onto Zuko's abdomen.

Both teenagers were silent for a few moments. Both just breathing, quietly dwelling in their own thoughts, appreciating each other's company. Still without speaking, Sokka slowly lifted himself off Zuko. Now, without the adrenaline of sex, he hurt. And although it should have just been where Zuko had entered him, it wasn't; he seemed to hurt everywhere. Zuko noticed the grimace cross Sokka's face as the Water teen silently dealt with his pain, and a wave of guilt swept over him.

With one arm reaching out for the blanket that had been forgotten about, he reached out with the other hand and wrapped it around Sokka's slender waist. Pulling the other teen to lay beside him, he covered them both with the blanket. Sokka pressed his face into the steady rise and fall of Zuko's chest as the Fire teen gently rubbed Sokka's lower back.

When Zuko was sure Sokka was asleep, he was started when the Water teen spoke.

"Hey, Zuko?"

"Mmm?"

"That thing you did… at the end… with your hand and the heat…"

"Yeah?"

"That was really awesome."

Zuko chuckled, the comforting laughter reverberated from his chest into Sokka's cheek.

"Thank you." The Fire prince replied. "You were not too bad yourself, Princess."

Sokka growled at the nickname, but pulled the other teen closer to him, too tired to do more than that.

--

Haru returned to the others who had waited behind as he had gone ahead to scout the camp. If Aang and the others had been captured by the Fire Nation, there was no telling what kind of ambush may be waiting for them.

"Haru, what's wrong? You're pale as a ghost!" Teto held up his small flaming torch to his friend's face/

"The camp is fine…" Haru replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for? "

"We'll camp here until tomorrow" Haru sat down.

"What the..? Why can't we go to meet up with Aang and the others?"

"Aang, Katara and Toph aren't there … Its just Zuko and Sokka."

"Well then what…"

"They're busy…" Haru interrupted.

"They're busy doing what? Let's just go!" Teto complained. The Duke remained silent.

"No! They are bu-sy!" Haru explained with the help of some hand gestures.

"Oh…" The Duke balked.

Teto looked defeated, "Well.. Ok. We'll camp here. Wait! They're _what_?!"

* * *

_Lolol… poor Haru…._


End file.
